Levy's Secret
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: They were wrong about him. He wouldn't do this, Not my big brother. He wanted to become human, he told me that. Levy had a secret, life that. One that 'died' with her brother. Levy soon discovers something that sends her world crashing to the ground. Will the Guild discover her secert? and how will they react if they do? A/N: changes to 1st and 2nd chapters
1. Chapter 1

They were wrong about him. He wouldn't do this, not my Inuyasha. Not my big brother. He wanted to become human, he told me that. These thoughts raced through a small blue haired girl as she raced through a very recently destroyed town. The villagers of the town were gathered near the forest, she fought through the crowd. Only to discover, the near lifeless body of the high priestess, Kikyo, mortally wounded it would seem. The blue haired girl gasped, their she was, one of the very few, few who accepted her and her big brother. Lying motionless on the floor. The blue haired girl kneeled beside her and placed her hands to the wound, however just as a soft glow emitted from her hands "Loreley, stop. Don't waste your energy." it was Kikyo,her voice was barely a whisper. The blue haired girl, now identified as Loreley, looked at the teen with teary eyes "B-but if i don't you'll...Die" Loreley stuttered, before pausing, almost chocking on her words . "I know that, but you'll see this is for the best." Kikyou said to the sobbing girl. "HOW?! HOW IS YOU DYING FOR THE BEST?!" Loreley shouted, surprising everyone the crowd parted to let the priestess's little sister through. "Levy,"Kikyo started, calling the blue haired child by her seldom referred to nickname, said girl looked up from her hands. "I want you to know that I don't blame you or your brother. I'm positive he did not intend to harm me this way, I know that Inuyasha has some good hidden deep down." The dying priestess said to both, Levy and her sister. "See that this is burned with my body." Kikyo held up the sacred Jewel Of Four Souls, in her shaking hand, it was then she took her final breath. And with a thud, she fell. Kaede screamed for her sister before she turned Levy, she was fuming mad and ready to shout at her, then she noticed the tears. Flowing in a constant river, which seemed to have no end, surprising everyone in the crowd Kaede hugged Levy. For she realised, that she had lost more than just Kikyou.

She packed her small bag, preparing to leave, when she heard the door slide open. She knew it was Kaede just by her scent, "Levy, don't go."Kaede's voice was small and sad, choking back tears, "I have to leave Kaede,so that you may have time to grieve without the presence of the sister, who, intentional or not, killed your sister" although Levy's voice was sad, she spoke with a smile. Kaede, who had known Levy since they both were toddlers, knew there was no changing her mind. "Alright, Two mouths then I want you right back here. The temple's to quiet without you." Kaede aid with a great sigh, she suddenly grabbed a sword from wall, and held it to het neck "And you better come back…. Or else" Kaede's voice was dangerously quiet, Levy glupped. And with that she headed out of the temple.

Unknown to Kaede, Levy had a plan. A plan that so that she like Inuyasha, would not age. And that way she still would be his little sister. Kaede had informed Levy many times, that Inuyasha was not dead but merely sleeping, and that was what she intended to do, sleep, until Inuyasha was awakened.

Levy implemented her plan two weeks before she was to return to Kaede, for she knew that she would not have the courage after she returned. On the last night of the two mouths, Levy wrapped her dog ears up in a bright orange wrap, so they wouldn't get dusty, and drank the potion that she herself had concocted. As she slumped against the cave that she and her brother called home, she saw the autumn leaves fall, with a smile on her face she drifted into a deep sleep.

50 years later

As Sesshomaru wandered threw the eternal denseness of the forest, a familiar scent caught his attention. The scent kept nagging at him, begging him to investigate, eventually he returned to the source of the smell. He let out a small giggle as he saw the weakest of the three of them laying seemingly dead against a rock. He sighed as he lifted her up and made his way to Kaede. At first she glared at him, as did the villagers, however eventually Kaede and Sesshomaru both decided to send Levy's body down the Bone Eater Well, but this was in a different location than the original. Were as the original well laid just yards behind Inuyasha's tree, this well laid high atop a mountain, with a gorgeous view of the village and the mountains beyond. They choose this spot because, well this was the village Levy grew up in, that and she loved to see the sunset. With heavy hearts Kaede buried herself in her duties as high priestess, and Sesshomaru disappeared.

Levy awoke in a strange place with an elder man looking over her, his face was serious but then it changed on a dime, to a smiling face. He helped Levy to her feet, and much to levy's surprise she was taller than him. The the old man stuck out his hand, in a friendly manner "I'm Makarov Dreyar. and who might you be, young lady?" Levy racked her brain for a moment, "Levy, I'm Levy." she shook his hand, "Levy. Levy What?" Makarov said. "Nothing else that it." she said to him, Makarov looked around in thought "How about Levy Mcgarden?" he said after a moment. Levy smiled and shook her head. "Great," Makarov said, "It appears to me that you don't have anywhere to go, considering I found you in that well over there." Makarov pointed to the well behind them, Levy sadly nodded her head. "Well then, why don't you come join my Guild? Makarov said, Levy looked at him confused. "What's a Guild?" she asked with curious eyes. Makarov's eyes widened, " I'll explain on the way." he said as started out of the clearing, Levy followed close behind, not wanting to get lost in the strange place.

And that's how Loreley became Levy Mcgarden.


	2. Chapter 2

From that moment on Loreley completely forgot, about the life she left behind, back in feudal Japan. To keep herself from thinking about Kaede, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Loreley busied herself with studying all that this new world had to offer. Including magic, out of all the magic she'd read about, she liked Solid Script magic best, and therefore choose it as her magic of choice. Between jobs, with two of the other members she'd first met Jet and Droy, both of which had an obvious crush on her. Practicing and master her Solid Script. And reading at the guild, she hardly had the time to even think about them. However, every day she'd force herself to go back, back to the well were Makarov found her. She constituted jumping in for quiet some time, but she never did, until today that is.

Levy walked up the familiar path, with confidence in her steps. In attempt to keep from getting nervous, she covered her eyes, however this was what sent her tumbling into the well. And this was exactly what she planned, she figured if her courage to jump in drain, every time she saw the well, then she would just close her eyes and fall in.

She waited a few moments before she removed her sleeve from her eyes and began climbing up the walls of the well. She half expected to be in Earthland, and half hopped to be back in fundal Japan. Her hopes trumpeted her expectations, she was back. She quickly she climbed out of the well and dashed down the dirt path.

She came upon her big brother first, still pined, still asleep. The vines of the tree had begun to grow around his body, Loreley climbed up the tree vines and quickly embraced her sleeping brother. "Oh Big brother, If you could only see how much I've grown." Loreley whispered in his ear, she stepped back "In strength not size." Loreley giggled, she was incredible short of her age, one of the side effects of the potion,

After Loreley's little visit back to her old home, she climbed out of the well and juvenility swayed back and forth as she walked, as she walked she found an old looking house not to far from the well, she walked to it's front and smiled when she saw a sign reading "For Sale:5,000 Jewel. Land Included". The house was old and extremely worn down, but what it lacked in style it made up in size, Loreley wondered why it was for such a low price, but nevertheless she planned to get this house for herself and maybe a few found her teammates, Jet and Droy, and the three of them started back to Fairy Hills. "What's got you so happy Levy?" Jet asked, noticing her happiness. "Just met up with an old friend." Levy started without turning back to look at him, she didn't tell them about the house because she knew they want to move in. "Who?" Droy questioned. "His name's Inu-"Levy's words were cut short when her sensitive ears, muffled against her head, heard someone approaching, she turned around and everything went blank…

She woke up a few hours later, in the hospital. A place she despised. Lucy, the newest member of Fairy Tail and her closest friend she had made here, was looking over her. "Levy! You're awake!" the blonde spoke, Levy nodded "What happened?" Levy asked. "You, Jet and Droy were attacked by a member of a guild called Phantom Lord. It looks like Jet and Droy took the brunt of it since you're already awake and those two are still being treated." Lucy informed. Levy looked down, her face sad and filled with worry. "Something the matter Levy?" Lucy asked seeing her expression, "No, It's nothing."Levy's voice was forced, as was her smile. "Okay.." Lucy said skeptical, "But Levy." Levy turned her head, and Lucy placed a hand onto her shoulder, "I want you to know that you can tell me anything." Lucy stood and walked to the door, Levy sat, dumfounded. Lucy giggled as she exited the door.

Now alone with nothing else to occupied her mind,she thought about Lucy offer, it was just what Kikyo had said to her long ago. She thought about Jet and Droy, how this was all her fault, if she wasn't wearing her headband she would have heard him coming, she could have stopped him, if only she had the time. She thought about her past, her dog like ears and how the guild would react to her being a demon. For the life of her, she just couldn't see their reaction being good. She finally broke down and cried, right their inside her hospital room


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later Gajeel joined the guild, making everyone on edge. Jet and Droy had insisted on walking her home each night, eliminating any chance she had to see Kaede, she knew that they were just trying to protect her from Gajeel. But she could defend herself, she was half demon after all. Of course they didn't know that, none of the guild knew. Today Jet and Droy seemed excited for something, she walked behind them nervous about what they were doing. They made it to the tree in the center of the park, Gajeel was just standing there not bothering anyone or anything. "Levy, get back! This is gonna get ugly." Jet said, Levy did as instructed and hid behind the large tree. Gajeel turned around, only to be knocked off his feet by Jet racing at him at full speed, Droy then used his magic to hit Gajeel multiply times. "That's enough." Levy shouted at her two teammates,this reminded her way too much of her childhood, they turned to her "Why Levy?!" Droy said to her "He not fighting back! He trying to let us know that he's our friend! And I've already forgiven him!' she choked several times on her words. And their were tears already forming in her eyes, Jet and Droy moved closer to comfort her, she brushed them away. Moving closer to Gajeel, "Pathetic" Laxus's voice dripped with venom. Jet grabbed Levy and pulled her out of the way of Laxus's electrical blast, the blast hit Gajeel full force and successfully knocked him onto the ground. Laxus went to attack Gajeel again, Levy jerked his arm back. Forcefully Laxus yanked his arm out of Levy's grip, turned around and shot a bolt of lighting at her. She placed her hands to her face in an defencive manner and waited. But the shock never came. She opened her eyes slowly, to see Gajeel standing in front of her.

For a split second, Levy was in feudal Japan, small and hurt with her big brother Inuyasha standing over her. "Inuyasha. " Levy whispered, she threw her arms around Gajeel still caught up her own memory. The second passed and Levy remembered where she was, and who she was hugging. She tore away from Gajeel and ran off, blushing crimson red. The four bay stood completely dumbstruck, Gajeel, like Levy, walked off blushing.

Levy avoided Jet and Droy the best she could by slipping into her homeland. Kaede laughed when she heard the story, she was now an Adult in her twenties, "Wait a second. Who are you talking a about? Do they live in one of the villages?" Kaede asked after Levy finished talking, "Oh yeah forgot I haven't told you." Levy said with a laugh. Levy told Kaede the whole story, minus Gajeel attacking her team. "Okay, now I don't get why your friends attacked this Gajeel." Levy was afraid she'd asked this. "Well.." Levy bit her tongue, " He attacked us. Nailed us to a tree." Kaede looked at Levy a little surprised, "Didn't you hear him?" Levy shook her head and pointed to her head band, now resting on the floor to her left, "They don't know." Levy whispered. "If this Gajeel, attacked you then why is he apart of your guild? And why did you try to stop your friends?" Kaede questioned trying to change the subject, Levy brighten. "I don't know why Makarov let Gajeel join us. But I have three reasons for stopping Jet and Droy. One, he wasn't fighting back, two he risked his own life stopping Laxus's attack, and three." Levy paused to see if Kaede had any question, Kaede nodded for her to continue, "It's all water under the bridge. " Kaede looked confused. "When someone joins Fairy Tail all their past transgressions are forgiven and forgotten, they become part of the family, and anything that happened before they joined no matter who or what they hurt. Is forgotten." Kaede smiled, " I'm glad you found a family with such open arms, Loreley." Kaede said. "Levy." Kaede looked up at Levy as she walked out the door, tying the headband around her ears, "Call me Levy." then the bluenette dispersed into the night.

It was raining when she got back to Fiore, it was dark too. She walked down the dirt path get soaked with every step, her feet made a squishing sound in the mud. Over the thunder and heavy rain she heard someone groan, it was a faint groan barely audible. Fearing that someone might be hurt, Levy disregarded the rain and ran toward the sound. When she reached the source, she was surprised to find Gajeel sleeping, with all of his injuries uncovered and exposed to the elements, underneath a large oak tree. She ran over to him, his hair and body was soaked to the brim. Gently at first she shook his shoulder, calling his name, no answer. She shook him harder, still no answer. Finally, Levy raised her hand and smacked Gajeel's left cheek, his eyes opened with a start, and he glared at Levy. "What are doing out here Gajeel?!" she shouted at him over the rain, with worried eyes. Gajeel looked surprised, no one had worried about him in along time, since Metalicana left. "Sleeping. Or trying to till you woke me up, Shrimp." Gajeel said never losing Levy's eyes in the storm. "In this storm. No way! You're staying with me until you find a place!" she sounded mad as she grabbed his arm and hale him to his feet. "But.." Gajeel mumbled in protest as she dragged him back onto the dirt path. "No buts. You'll catch your death out here." Levy said not turning around to see his face. The reached Levy's home, and Gajeel look slightly stunned at its size. She drug the dumbstruck Gajeel inside the warmth of her home.


	4. Chapter 4

She left Gajeel inside the living room while she went to get a towel and the first aid kit. When she returned she handed him the towel and motioned to the couch. Gajeel stood the towel in hand, staring at it as if it was a map to find Metalicana. Ultimately Levy had to drag Gajeel over to the couch and tend to his wounds. "This might sting a little." Levy held a bottle of batracien to one of the wounds on his arms. She sprayed the bottle and Gajeel suddenly jerked his arm back "Quit being a baby." Levy said hastily Gajeel let his wounds be cleaned and bandaged. When the Levy was finished, he tried to move quietly out the door but with an amount of strength far superior to that of a girl her size, Levy dragged him up the stairs and into a spare bedroom. "Bathrooms two doors down, and my room's one down from that. Tell me if you need anything. Goodnight." Levy smiled as she spoke. She turned away from Gajeel and walked to her own room . Where did that strength come from? Gajeel thought to himself. As he laided on the soft mattress, he felt oddly cautious of the girl three doors down.

Meanwhile Levy was cursing herself for using her demon strength on Gajeel. Groaning, she smacked her head against a pillow. Her dreams were filled with memories of the past blurred with visions of the present. She hardly slept an hour or two, when she heard her front door open. Gajeel she thought, she didn't know weather she was upset, mad, sad, or disappointed. But nevertheless she got up from the comfortness of her bed and went to stop Gajeel from leaving. She found him heading out the kitchen door, eyes closed as if he was pretending to sleep walking. "Gajeel I know you're not asleep." she said glaring at his back. "Honestly you're worse than he was." There it was again, she let it slip out again, what was it about Gajeel that made her past slip out."You always sleep in your headband shrimp? Gajeel said referring to her by her much hated nickname. Levy snapped out of her trance, and blushed "N-No! I just forgot to take it off." Levy stuttered. Gajeel reached a hand to her headband, "Here let me help take it off. " Levy looked at his reaching hand "NO!" she punched Gajeel in the gut sending him back a few steps. Her hand hurt now from the force of her puch angist Gajeel's muscle's. Man I'm out of practice Levy thought. Gajeel looked surprised, "Alright shees Shrimp no reason to get angry." He seemed to be retreating farther into the house, heading back to his room. Levy sighed in relief and followed behind him.

One punch with her left hand. Another with her right. And a kick from each of her legs. This was her training this morning, she destroyed her rock enemy with a final blow sending it's crumbing bits scattering throughout the clearing. Her timer went off meaning that it was 11AM and time to look for a job at guildhall. She walked the narrow dirt path to thee path, noticing the blooms on the trees as she walked. She entered the house through the back door, walking up the steps to the bathroom Levy noticed that Gajeel was nowhere to be seen. Guessing that he went to the guildhall she entered the unlocked bathroom door.

To her surprise, shock, and horror, Gajeel stood shocking wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. A blush of crimson red came to her face, and she screamed in surprise, Gajeel spun around to see Levy with her face turned away, standing in the bathroom doorway. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when their showering, Shrimp?" Levy spun still slightly dazed at the sight of Gajeel. "Why the HELL would you leave the door unlocked?!" Levy questioned the blush still on her cheeks. "Well, I thought you had left for the guild hall." Gajeel replied, Levy crossed her arms "Well. Please put some closes on. You're worse than Gray!" she shut the door as she turned to her own room to get herself and change of choles.

When the two guild members walked through the door Gajeel was resting his elbow on a blushing Levy's head. When asked why she was blushing by Juvia, Lucy and Mirajane, "I saw Gajeel in nothing." She laid her head on the table,"but a towel." the crimson red returned to her. Lucy spat out her drink, Juvia toppled over, and Mirajane turned the same shade of red as Levy. "Wait, what was Gajeel doing at your house?!" Lucy said after recovering from the shock. Juvia imagination "A secret love battle between my beloved and my best friend? How tragic!" Juvia said her head already forming the fight in her mind. "I'll let him stay over because of the storm, and I fixed him up to." Lucy looked at her a smirk on her lips "What do you mean by 'fixed him up'?" Lucy poked Levy in the shoulder, "We need details Levy!" Mirajane shook Levy by the shoulders. "I Bandaged his wounds That's all! I swear!" Levy said as Mirajane shook her. Releasing Levy from her shaking she quickly ran out the guild hall and into the woods. As she ran she bumped into Gajeel who was watching her with rather worried eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Gajeel followed Levy out of the guild hall, running into Jet and Droy on the way. He was able to keep a safe distance behind her until she entered the tree line behind her house, where he quickly lost sight of her, "LEVY!" He screamed her name in hope that she would answer, naturally she didn't answer. Sighing Gajeel, went into the house.

At first his intent was to completely trash Levy's house, sense keeping the door unlocked when he was in the shower wasn't enough for her to throw him out. It wasn't that he didn't like staying here, he did, it was the fear that he might hurt her again, and the confusion he felt toward her. Questions like, Why did she forgive me? Why did she hug me? Who's Inuyasha? Why did she called me by that name? Filled Gajeel's head as he sat on the couch in the living.

He decided against trashing the house, he decided against leaving and never come back, he decided to find out what was bothering her. And find the answers to some of his questions, he laid back on the couch, and closed his eyes in slumber.

Levy walked through the door of her home, surprised to find Gajeel asleep on the couch. She smiled at his sleeping form, he looked relaxed and at peace. She walked to the edge of the couch and grabbed a blanket and covered him with, as she headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower, Gajeel groaned.

Sitting up on the couch he rubbed the sleep from his eyes,"Levy." Gajeel said as she stood from his place of the couch, "I Have somethings to ask you." He said eyes never leaving Levy's, "Shoot." She said cheerful as always, but Gajeel noticed a hint of worry in her voice. "Who's Inuyasha?" he said, Levy looked like he'd just drove a stake through her heart. She looked down unable to hold his gaze. "He's.." She searched for the word, "My brother." She went to room Gajeel following close behind, when she returned she held a photo in her hand, one that she wouldn't let Gajeel see. She sat on the couch Gajeel sat next to her, Levy laid her head on Gajeel's arm, making him blush. "What happened to him?" Gajeel noticed the tears in her eyes as he asked that, he wiped them away with his thumb. "Last question." Levy looked at him, "Why did you forgive me? I mean after all I did to you-" Levy placed her hand to his mouth," That wasn't your fault." Levy started crying into Gajeel's chest, "You were just following orders… It was my fault." Gajeel didn't know what to do, so he sat there and rubbed circles into her back. "If I wasn't wearing this stupid headband, I would have heard you." she said never removing her head from his chest. "May I?" Gajeel asked, Levy nodded into his chest, slowly he removed her headband revealing her blue ears. "Well… " Levy stood from Gajeel "I understand if you want run and tell the others, that I'm.. Half demon." Gajeel stood from the couch, and took a step closer to her. Gently, he took her chin and tilted it upward, before doing something, that nobody only one person had ever done.

He kissed her, his lips pressed against hers, Levy's eyes opened with surprised, before leaning into the kiss.

When they separated Gajeel wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll keep your secret Levy. Don't worry." Levy looked at him, before tackling him onto the couch with her demon strength, "T-Thank you, Gajeel." she buried her into his chest, "No need Levy." he pulled her close, "Loreley, call me Loreley."Gajeel smiled down at her.

That was the night Gajeel became her protector.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Levy awoke on the couch, with Gajeel's arms wrapped around her, berfield she snuggled into his chest, she tried move out of his hug, only for him to snuggle her closer. "Gajeel.." She whispered shaking him from the inside the hug. He groaned and turned pulling her closer. "Great, " she sighed, Using her demon strength she moved him off the couch where he fell with a, thud!. "Hey, Who did that?!" Gajeel was furious, eyes blazing, then they fell onto a giggling Levy. "You were squishing me." Levy said simply. Gajeel seemed to calm down a bit, Levy stood and help the taller boy to his feet. "So…"Levy blushed, "What ca wanna do?" she spoke with a childlike innocence in her tone. Gajeel said nothing for a moment, "Let's check into the guild," Levy frowned, "Why?" She said, "Because it's 2 in the afternoon, I'm sure they're about you, Shrimp." Gajeel gave a grin as Levy pounded. "Wait! It's 2 In the Afternoon!" Levy suddenly ran out the door Gajeel following close behind. "Slow down Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled as she leaped from building to building, tying her headband back in place hiding her dog ears. She stopped her spirit a few yards of the guild in an alleyway.

As she already guessed Jet and Droy were gathering a search party to look for her, "Wait! I'm here!" Levy breathed deeply, " I overslept." she said once she finally recovered her breath. Jet and Droy frowned deeply, "Levy, we heard that you're letting… him stay with you?" Jet said his eyes narrowing at the site of Gajeel coming into view. Levy stood arms crossed, "It's none of your business who I let into my house, Jet. But to answer your question, Yes. Gajeel is staying with me." Jet and Droy looked at her with a questioning glance. "Why?" they both questioned in tune with one another, "Why are You asking?" Levy's voice grew to a near shout, their tone of voice had offended her. "Listen, guys. I'm sorry, but I don't want you two judging every decision I make.I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, just like you guys. I can take care of myself. So for the time being I'm leaving Shadow Gear." Gajeel walked up to the group of three, Levy quickly took his giant hand in hers. "Come on, Gajeel let's find a job." Jet outstretched a hand reaching for her disappearing form. "Did we just get.. Dumped" Droy asked noting the closeness of the two as they walked away. "Yeah.. I think we did."

Strutting into the Guild Levy noticed the eyes of her guildmates staring at her, her eyes following their gaze. A not blush came to her cheeks as she promptly released a dumbfounded Gajeel's the whispers as she passed she headed, book in tow, to the back of the guild where she sat with an angry look as she scowled and the pages of her book.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Gajeel's heavy footsteps approached her, she saw his gloved hand pull the cover of her book down. His red eyes seemed to see right into her mind, and heart. " Did I miss something?" Gajeel asked, his tone surprising gentle." Just me leaving Shadow Gear. " Levy said sadly. She looked over the top of her book, his expression was unreadable. "So.. You still wanna know what happened to my brother?"she stood from her seat, Gajeel following close behind. "Your changing the subject, Shrimp."Gajeel said his voice cold. "If you don't like it, then why are you following me?" Levy smiled knowingly, "That ain't the point." Gajeel said blushing slightly.

They were approaching Levy's home, Gajeel watching Levy's expression as they walked. Damn she's pretty, his mind thought without his permission. He shook the thought from his head, Shut up Gajeel, there is no way she likes you. After what you did, and what happened last night just be glad she didn't slap you through a wall. He looked down again at his feet unable to look at her soft and dainty face shining in the midmorning sunlight.

To his surprise he felt and tiny, tiny hand entwine with his own monstrous plan. She gently turned his head to look at her. In the light half hidden in the shadow of the trees, and almost angelic glow radiated off of her, her honey brown eyes shimmering like gold in the light, her light blue hair framing her face.

"We're here." Levy pointed to an old well, Gajeel's ruby red eyes followed her hand. "And where is here exactly."Gajeel said, giggled and Gajeel felt his heart soar. "The entire reason why I bought that house." She flashed him a smile, before strutting over to the well and jumping in.

Gajeel quickly rushed after trying to catch her. THUMP! Gajeel landed onto something soft and it barely covered his chest."Gajeel.. You're squishing me." Levy's voice sounded muffled from underneath him. He quickly got off of her. "Sorry" He mumbled. "It's alright. Let's go!" Levy grabbed his hand before gracefully jumping out of the well intentionally slinging him to a tree. "Guess we're even now." Gajeel said rubbing his aching head as he stood. Levy giggled as she strode over to him, she helped the giant to his feet, "You ok?" Levy asked. Gajeel gave a nod, and the two enveloped into a comfortable silence.

"Here he is! My big Brother Inuyasha!" Levy shouted to the heavens, stretching her arms out wide with her eyes closed, so she could take in Gajeel's surprise of her brother. "Umm, what. Is your brother a tree or something Shrimp?" She suddenly opened her eyes to take in the bare tree.

"No.." she whispered, bring a hand to cuff her open. "He couldn't be.." The realisation struck her hard and fast, she felt a choked sob come from her lungs. Her vision blurred, and her legs felt heavy, she fell to the ground not caring about anything.

Inuyasha was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

Gajeel silently walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, much to his surprise she tackled him in a hug, pinning him to the tree behind. She sobbed into his chest, murmuring to herself. Gajeel turned away, looking toward the sunlight. He turned back to the sobbing bluenett in his arms. Gently he rubbed her back to console her. Eventually her loud choked sobs quieted down to a gentle snore, Gajeel forced his vision away from her face and slowly,carefully began to stand holding an unconjuss Levy in his iron lined arms. He followed the path to a tee back to the well where they originated from.

Once they had avirred at Levy's home. He laid the sleeping girl onto her bed and attempted to leave the room without a word. But Levy had a death grip on his hand, she unconjusly pulled him into the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Gajeel felt a blush heat up his face, but he didn't try to fight. Why would he? Here she was blue hair and all, hugging him. Him! The one who deserved it least, the one who hurt her. He knew that this had to be a dream, and that he'd wake to find a very different situation, one were Levy hated him with all her hear.

And until then he'd treasure every moment he had with her, like this


	7. Chapter 7

Gajeel awoke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his thick black mane, his first instinct was to jump up into a fighting stance. "Morning sleepyhead." It was her, her sweet angel like voice that reached his ears. Her voice stopped him, dead in his tracks, "What are you doin' to me." He said, he tried to sound cold, but his voice sounded more groadly with sleep. "This." A red rimmed mirror came into view.

Half his hair lay in a thick black braid, while the other lay parted and ready to be braided. It was then that he stood from the bed and ran out the room, down the stairs, and into the woods. "Wait! Gajeel I'm not done!" Levy said as she leap from her window to a nearby tree, it was clear she was chasing after him. "And let you braid my hair no way!" He glanced behind him, only to turn back and see her standing in front of him. "How did you!" Gajeel said remarked by her speed." Demon speed." she said frankly, waving a hand in the air.

" Now come here and let me braid you!" she reached for him, only to have him run away from her again. "I said no, Shrimp!" He shouted behind him. Sighing Levy lept up to a tree, and began jumping fro, tree to tree. "Come on Gajeel you know you can't out run me!" Levy said as she leap from another tree to the ground in front of the black haired boy. Gajeel quickly turned around and ran in another direction, chased closely by Levy.

This seemingly neverending cycle of chasing, Gajeel gave up. And sat down on a log, by a lake half covered in lilypads. "Finally." Levy huffed as she sat down next to him, she began the process of braiding his long black hair.

Once she finished, the odd pair sank down beside one another, leaning against a tree. "Levy." Gajeel asked, stirring the bluenett from her light sleep. "Yeah Gajeel," she said sleepily, Gajeel bit his lip, wondering whether he really wanted to ask this."Would you.. Tell me about your brother?" Levy's dog ear perked upward at that, " Only if you tell me about Metalicana." She said simply. Gajeel gulpped, "Nevermind," he grumbled. She pouted, suddenly standing and walking to the other side of the room. "Let's go on a job." She said, gently taking his hands. Although he didn't know why, he let her lead him down into the town forgetting that his hair was braided the entire time. She stopped just on the edge of the forest. "Why'd you stop, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, Levy giggled.

"I thought you'd want to fix your hair."

Blushing Gajeel undid the braids, "let's get going." He grumbled stomping off toward the guild, Levy giggled behind him.

Now at the guildhall, Levy perused the various jobs on the board when one caught her eyes, tearing it from the wall she wandered back to Gajeel who was sitting at a table. "Let's do this one." She handed Gajeel the flyer. The job was simple, protecting a duke's daughter during a ball decided as guests. "Dancing?" Gajeel looked up a Levy, skepticism in his red eyes. "Do you not know how? Levy asked, genuinely, after all Natsu's father didn't have time to teach Natsu how to read, who was to say Gajeel's Didn't teach him to dance.

"Fine. Let's do it. But only so you know i can."

Guess not.

Gajeel stood from the table, watching Levy as she went over to Mirajane behind the bar. "Mira?" The bluenett said, gaining the demon's attention. "Yeah Levy, find a job?" Levy nodded, showing her the flyer. "This is a two person job, and from what I've heard, you just disbanded Shadow Gear. So who are going with." Levy blushed, "G-Gajeel, I'm going with Gajeel." The demon giggled, "okay, you're all set. Have fun!" Mira said turning back to the bar.

"Whatcha blushing for Shrimp?"

"O-Oh nothing!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Levy entered the motel room they'd just arrived in a few hours ago, she was dressed in a red formal gown, the top was much like the one she wore everyday however, this one had a fully open back, reaching down to a billowy yet movable skirt, at the back of the dress their was a muted tone of feathers flowing out behind her waning halfway down the dress and ending at her feet.

Gajeel turned around, trying, and failing to tie the black tie around his neck. With help from Levy, his long black hair had been slicked back into a ponytail and he was a navy blue tux, with gray pants and and even darker jacket on top, of course their were ribits, along the sleeves and the edges of the jacket.

"Want help with that?" upon hearing the angelic voice, followed by an even more melodious giggle, he turned, jaw almost hitting the floor and him, almost fainting. That melodious, honey suckle sweet, angel like giggle echo rang through the air, lifting his heavy heart from the darkness threatening to consume it. Even as she walked closer, that giggle played on repeat, like a broken record. Quickly she fixed his tie, but she left her hands against the edges of his tux.

 _Don't just stand there ya idjit! Take her hand!_

He heard Metalicanna shout from the back of his mind, without a thought his large hand encased her tiny one, making her blush. _These hands_ he thought leading her toward the door. _There so big, and stained with blood,_ _ **Her Blood,**_ _I hurt her, I don't deserve her forgiveness or her love. Why is she offering it so willingly?_ These thoughts and more swam around him, "Yer sure Ya can fight in that, shrimp?" he said at the door, his large hand still clasped with hers.

"I'm sure that _I_ can fight in this. But are _you_ sure you can fight and not get distracted while i'm wearing this?" she questioned scarasitly, causing Gajeel to smirk, as the two exited the room and headed to the job.

Gajeel spun Levy gently around in time with the music, all the while keeping a lookout for trouble, but with the night almost over the trouble seemed nonexistent. When Levy returned from her spin, his hand found the warm flesh of her back, and stayed there as they together twirled around. Levy curled into his chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms. Blushing Gajeel looked down her hair, his grip on her hand and waist tighting slightly, but only slightly. Part of him wished that the 'trouble,' as the client hadn't specified, would show tearing him away from the warmth and gentleness of her touch. But the other part wished for nothing more than that this moment never-ended, that they could just keep dancing like this, to the same song till they got so tried of it that they collapsed.

The night ended quietly, and the tired 'couple' decided to collect their reward tomorrow. Glancing down at Levy, Gajeel noticed her shiver. " Cold, Shrimp?" he questioned already knowing the truth, "N-nope, I-I'm fine." her stutter and chattering teeth said otherwise. He let go of her hand for a moment, the warmth that filled his chest disappearing the moment he did, working quickly, his body longing for her warmth once again, he took off his heavy raven colored jacket and set it on top of her shivering form, "Gajeel!" she said, but before she could say anything more Gajeel's hand found her's, ending the conversation before it begun.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, hands still clasped tightly together, the other bed remaining untouched, sheets neatly placed on the bed...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hearts damaged by fate

The next morning Gajeel's left hand flet numb, and he noticed the tiniest blue tuff of hair peaking out from the blanket. Although it pained him to let go of her hand, he still hand to get up. However, the moment he tried, Levy looked up at him, with those honey brown eyes, sparking like stars in the early morning light, her bed head causing her hair to swirl around her face.

His face went beet red, as did hers.

With more speed than either of them thought possible, the turned away from one another, legs on oppsite sides of the bed. With red still covering their faces, they looked down in time with one another, to realize that.

They were both in their underwear.

" Did we?" Gajeel questioned, unsure, turning around to see Levy's pink and white underwear. "I was hoping you'd know." Levy said with an unsure giggle.

Without another word the pair got dressed and headed back to the large manor to collect the reward of 50,000 jewel.

"How much do I owe ya, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked when they were headed back to town. "What! Nothing!"

"I can't just stay at yer place for free Shrimp.'

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead turned her head thoughtfully, and after a moment she turned back to him. "How about this, each time we go on a job together we'll tell eachother about someone we've lost. Me about Inuashya and you about metalicanna. When we run out of those we'll tell something that one else knows about us. OR we could chose to dance,. Sound good?"

Gajeel opened his mouth, "If your worrying about rent. Don't. I own that house." she stuck out her hand. " Whadda say?" he looked unsure, " Let's see if our to damaged hearts can mend in eachothers company!"

With that Gajeel took her outstretched hand.

And the start of their unbreakable bond was forged.

"I'll go First" Gajeel said, as they walked together toward Magnolia, hands still clasped.

 _Gajeel awoke in a strange land, he was lying on top of a fallen log. I'm alive, But how? Gajeel stood, wobbling for a moment before falling over. "Oww." He mumbled as he looked around the strange area. "Hello.." his voice trailed off, echoing into the brush of the forest, Gajeel stood again and this time he was able to retain his balance. "Hello!" Gajeel called the amount of worry growing in his voice, "Someone! Anyone!" Gajeel screamed, still hoping that the ones he loved would hear him. A harsh wind surprised him and he stumbled back a few steps, tripping over a log and landing onto his bad shoulder. Biting back a scream, he placed his small hand onto the injured shoulder, a red stain returned on the tips of his fingerless gloves. Not good. He thought. Gajeel as young as he was, did have a varied amount of medical training. His red eyes scanned the area for water. Spotting a river in the near distance, he ran off toward it._

 _After carefully cleansing and bangeding his sholder, Gajeel began his quest once again for his family the seven deadly sins. "Guys?" He trailed off, walking upstream in hopes of finding town. After walking till past dark Gajeel finally decide to call it a night. Laying his head against a rock and resting his aching feet upon the bare ground. He closed his eyes and quickly gave way to the heavy sleep enveloping him._

" _Who are you? Boy?" A deep voice seethed angrily, Gajeel snapped his red eyes open. "M-my name is Gajeel." The raven whispered into the blackness of the night. "Sir." he added, going ridge. Slowly, a four legged creature came into view, it's skin either covered or made of iron. "Sir?" The creature questioned, "Do you not know what I am" he stepped closer to the frightened boy. "No, sir, I don't. But my friends told me to treat everyone and everything as if they were a normal person like me." Gajeel said relaxing a little. "Oh really?" Gajeel nodded his head into the darkness, "Tell me have you ever witnessed a dragon in person?" The creature stepped fully into the moonlight, revealing his iron clad skin."No, but like I said it doesn't matter to me." He said stepping closer to admire the dragon's scales. "Stay back!" Gajeel did as ordered and took a step back." Tch!" The dragon scoffed before he began to take off._

" _Please wait Sir!" Surprised the dragon flicked his iron tail, sending the boy flying into the rocks behind. "Oww." the boy rubbed his aching head, "I told you to stay back! Boy!" The dragon seethed enraged once more. "I could kill you and not even think about it!' To prove his point the dragon sucked in the air and let out a earth shattering roar. The roar left a gaping hole in the mountain behind them, Gajeel started completely mesmerized, "Awesome! Can you teach me how to do that." Gajeel jumped from the pile of rubble he'd been slung into. "Did you not hear me boy?!" The dragon said dumfounded, "Yes I did. But I'd still like to know!" Gajeel smiled, "No." Gajeel's bright smile faltered, "Why not?" Gajeel moaned. "Because humans like you with that kind of power, are capable of only one thing." Gajeel looked up at him curiously, "What's that?' He asked, genuinely, the dragon came to Gajeel's face, "War." the dragon said and then he turned away from the boy. Gajeel noticed a trail of blood following behind the massive creature._

 _He followed the dragon's trail of blood up a steep cliff and into a cave. "I won't say this another time boy. Get back!" The iron dragon said from inside the cave. Gajeel struggled to find his voice, "N-No." He stuttered. "What did you say boy?" The dragon got close to Gajeel's face. "I said No. I'm not leaving, you're hurt." The dragon let out a frustrated sigh, becoming annoyed with the boy who stood before him, "And what do plan to do about that?" The dragon said looking down upon the boy. "Well, your scales are made of iron right?" The dragon cast a questioning look at the boy. "Yes, but how did you know that?" The dragon was becoming quiet curious of the boy. "My friend taught me, after he gave me these." He raised his hands to the dragons face showing him the finger less gloves. "And what do those do exactly?" The dragon asked. "I'll show you!" Gajeel cheered, slinging the bag he was carrying onto the ground._

 _Undoing the tie on the top of the bag, he pulled out a thick cylinder made of solid iron. Taking it in his gloved hands, he closed his red eyes and the metal began to shift and change, when Gajeel opened his eyes his hands held a scale. "May I sir," Gajeel stepped toward the large dragon, who silently bowed his head reluctantly allowing the boy to climb his head. The morphing of metal sounded from behind his head. A moment later the boy slid back down the dragon's back, "I'm going to get some water don't go anywhere okay?" The iron faced boy said as he ran out of the cave._

 _He returned a few moments later carrying a bucket of water made from a tree trunk, ascending the dragon's body once again, he began to clean the dragon's wound, after which he placed the scale onto the dragon's injury and began merging the to serfaces together. "It will be very difficult." The dragon said suddenly. "What?" Gajeel questioned. "I will teach you my magic." A smile crept up on to Gajeel's face, "Thank you sir!" Gajeel gripped the dragon in a hug. "Stop calling me sir! My name is Metalicana." The dragon said. "My name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." The dragon turned his back to the red eyed boy._

" _Nice to meet you Gajeel."_

He finished, adding a smirk when he saw Levy's awestruck eyes, then she brusted out laughing "Sir! Oh My God! I can't beveileve that _you_ used to call people Sir!"

"I'll tell who exactly i was talking about when we get through with Mel. You're up shrimp." Gajeel grumbled.

"Alright!" she said not looking detered in the least.

Her voice suddeenly grew soft as she wove him the tale of how she met Inyuasha:


End file.
